sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Toby's Untrue Achoo!
.jpg |caption=Sheriff Callie tells Deputy Peck that Toby might be faking his sickness. |story=TBA |storyboards=TBA |directed=TBA |writer=TBA |season=1 |production=108bhttp://www.toonzone.net/schedule/displaySeries.php?seriesID=660&networkID=27 |us=January 21, 2014MSN TV |international=None |pairedwith=Tricky Trouble |broadcast=6 }} Toby pretends to be sick to get attention. Episode Summary The episode starts with Toby and he has invented a new dance step. He asks Ella if she wants to see the new dance step that Toby has created. Ella says she would like to but she's working on her milkshakes. He then asks Uncle Bun if he would like to see Toby's new dance step. Though Uncle Bun is busy with his pies and he's balancing five of them in his hand. Toby then asks Doc if he would like to see Toby's dance moves but Doc is also busy on something. It turns out that every time Toby asks someone if they would like to see his dance move, they can't at the moment. The prairie dogs also turn out to have a song about it being to get attention after Toby says "It sure is hard getting folks' attention around here". singing]] Toby shows Peck and Callie his new dance step and tells them that nobody has time to see his new dance step that he has invented. Callie immediately sneezes. Toby asks if she's okay. But then Callie continues sneezing. So everyone gives Callie all of the attention. Doc Quackers immediately detects that Callie has "kitty sniffles". The next scene takes place at the hospital and Sheriff Callie is continuously sneezing on accident. Still though, she's getting all the attention which makes Toby jealous. So Toby makes a fake sneeze to make everyone think he's sick. The prairie dogs play a song about Toby saying "Achoo!" and making everyone think that he's actually sick for real, but instead, he's fake sick. Doc has never seen such a sneezy cactus and the Tender Loving Care song plays while everyone thinks that Toby is sick. Though, Toby hasn't shown his new dance step and everyone's leaving while Toby is "getting cured". We all know that Toby lied, though. Toby explains why it's great to pretend to be sick and makes up a short song about it. Callie decides to see how Toby is feeling, but she sees Toby doing his cactus dance instead of sleeping in bed. Toby goes back to sleep because he is shocked the second he sees Callie looking in the window to see him dancing. Callie asks Toby how he's feeling. She also has popcorn in her hands which makes Toby want it. Callie says that if Toby's sick, he'll miss the hoedown and that worries Toby and he says that he forgot all about the hoedown. The scene cuts to everyone preparing for the hoedown. Callie tells Peck that she thinks Toby might be faking sickness seeing as how Toby was dancing instead of sleeping. Callie and Peck figure out why Toby was fake sick: so he can get attention. The next scene takes place at the hoedown and Toby looks out the window to see everyone from Nice and Friendly Corners celebrating while he's still stuck in bed. When Callie demonstrates Toby's new dance step, Toby is embarrassed to see that she's doing it wrong. After that, Toby runs out of his house to tell everyone they're doing the dance step wrong and demonstrates the correct way of doing it. In the middle of his demonstration, everyone notices he's not coughed nor sneezed and makes a weak "Achoo!" to make it look like he's sick. He's now forced to tell everyone that he's been faking it and he's not really sick. Toby learns his lesson not to pretend to be sick ever again. After that, everyone continues to do Toby's new cowboy cactus dance step. After the events of the episode, the prairie dogs end the episode by singing a song about the dance moves of Toby's cactus dance. Transcript Gallery References }} Category:T Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:January episodes Category:2014 Category:Vhs Category:DVD